Did you cheat on me?
by TaurusBabyEE
Summary: Ghost has been out for two days and has noticed a few changes, like how close his best friend and wife have become.


It was only two days after Ghost was released from prison. The glass wall gave a beautiful view into the skyscrapers and sky as the sun was going down. There was a beautiful orange and pink hue to the sky as the son continued to go down and give way to the dark starry night. The mood in the room was less than beautiful instead it was rough, full of deceit and lies with unspoken pain and tears that had never been shed with millions of unanswered questions.

"After everything I have done for you Ghost you still go back to Angela. No matter what I do I am not good enough compared to her in your eyes." Tasha yelled while furiously cleaning the marble countertops only stopping to stare at him waiting on his response.

"Tasha, I love you but I just don't know what it is that keeps me going back to her, she was my first love T, the one who got away from me, I regret what I put you and the kids through every day but I don't know what to do" James said with a regretful voice.

"Was there ever a time where you actually loved me or was I just the replacement until Angela came back along and why would you have kids with me if the game plan was to divorce me James? Huh why?" Tasha asked as she stopped cleaning dropping the rag in the seat and walked towards the living room her feet padding against the floor.

"When Angela came back I just wanted a friendship but then all of my previous feelings returned and I acted on them instead of suppressing them and I am sorry for tearing the family apart and I am sorry for hurting you T, you got to believe me I wouldn't" James trailed off when he finally took a good look at Tasha. As she stood before him with unshed tears in her eyes desperately searching for answers as the sun shined a little too brightly making her eyes seem even glossier looking around the house most of the frames with him in them had been taken down.

Their cell phones rang but neither James or Tasha moved to answer or silence them. A heavy silence filled the room once again surrounding the pair one who was broken and felt no relieve and the other who was getting everything off his chest.

Tasha sat on the opposite couch with a heavy heart and a loud sigh "I may not like it but I am going to respect your decision and I will sign the divorce papers". "Tasha, I didn't bring divorce papers with me, I came here to see if we could work this out" James replied barely able to look her in the face and see the shock and no doubt anger.

Another round of silence filled the room as Tasha went to speak the elevator stopped on their floor letting in Tommy, and the kids. Even they could feel the tension in the room. The kids went to their respective bedrooms to do homework after saying hello to their mom and a grunt towards their dad.

"T, are you okay?" Tommy asked Tasha sitting next to her she nodded and coughed before standing up to excuse herself "I need fresh air, I'll be back before the kids go to bed" she responded grabbing her keys and rushing out.

"What the hell did you do to T?" Tommy asked angrily looking at his best friend for as long as he can remember. "I told her the truth about everything, and asked for a second chance at everything Tommy" James said. "You mean the fifth chance Ghost, if you screw this up and lose her someone else will take care of her" Tommy said while walking towards the elevator to go after Tasha. "You mean like you did when Angela arrested me" Ghost said smugly. Tommy turned and looked at him". If you got something to ask me just ask me don't be a pussy about it" Tommy said. The tone in his voice shifting from cool and collected to icy cold, deadly. "Did you fuck my wife huh, was my best friend fucking my wife while I sat in prison?" Ghost asked standing up with a cold voice as well.

"Ghost if I fucked your wife my other best friend pictures of me would be on that wall and she would be in my arms motherfucker so no I didn't fuck your wife" Tommy said coldly while getting in the elevator.

"Are you admitting that you want to fuck my wife Tommy, you are supposed to be my best friend my brother" Ghost responded. "I have always been loyal to you but if you just have to know yeah I would fuck her if I never met you and met her first but I am not the guy to sleep around and fuck up marriages so you have to look at yourself motherfucker" Tommy said.

Raina came out of her room her feet padding on the floor as she heard her dad and uncle Tommy fight. "Uncle Tommy are you coming back over for dinner or are we eating at your house it is Tuesday" Raina interrupted them arguing. "I don't know yet it depends on your parents" Tommy said. "Alright bye love you Uncle T" she said before walking back towards her room.

Tommy said nothing in response only pushing the button to take him to the garage so he could go home.

When he was sure Tommy was gone he headed towards what use to be his bedroom. He sat stoic waiting for Tasha's return while formulating an apology in his head.


End file.
